The Darkness That Swallows Her
by BrainyOwl45
Summary: Nicolette Rose used to work for S.H.I.E.L.D until an terrible accident. Now the world is on the verge of catastrophe and it's up to Nicolette and the Avengers to save the world. I do not own the Avengers I do however own Nicolette Rose.
1. Chapter 1

I stood frozen in fear as the darkness swooped towards me, a monster made of shadows moving towards me. The dark mass started shifting it's shape and to my horror it took on my appearance. A complete replica of myself, made of shadows, stood just a few feet away from me. It grinned at me and I found myself on a hill of bloodied corpses, I looked down to find myself soaked in blood.  
I woke up screaming and covered in sweat. I kept telling myself it was just a dream, but it had felt so real, I had been able to smell the blood that I had been soaked in. I had felt the coolness of the shadow. But it was just a dream, a dream formed from my own fears of the powers that I held. I control darkness, shadows and can even make it into weapons, that only I can wield. I hated my abilities, and I fear that they could over power me.  
I got out of bed, unable to go back to sleep. I sat down on the couch, turned on the TV and began watching Animal Planet. I was about half an hour into a documentary on chimpanzees when there was a knock on my door. I got up and walked over to my door, warily looking through the peephole. To my utter chagrin it was Nick Fury knocking on my door at two o'clock in the morning. I opened the door knowing all too well that he would not leave me alone. "Fury do you really have to make a house call so early in the morning?" I asked stepping aside to let him in. He stepped inside and after I closed the door behind him I led him into the darkened living room, the only light coming from the glow of the TV.  
"I'm sorry Agent Rose, did I wake you?" he asked. "No not all, and it isn't Agent anymore," I replied sighing. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked. "Nope," I replied. "Nightmares?" he asked. "Isn't it always?" I asked. He nodded in agreement, a look of compassion flashing briefly across his face. "What do you want Fury?" I asked staring at him. "The world is facing a potential catastrophe," he replied simply. "Isn't it always," I replied. Fury didn't even crack a smile, and that was the one joke that usually did make him laugh. "Damn it's serious," I replied sitting up straight my attention now fully on him. "You are aware of the tesseract and the work we've been doing with it," Fury asked. "Unfortunately," I replied. "Well the tesseract has been taken," Fury stated. "Damn it's worse then I thought," I said frustrated. The tesseract was the thing that gave me my powers as ironic as it seems, a huge source of power, giving me the power of darkness. "Who took it?" I asked. "Loki," he replied. "Loki brother of Thor?" I asked. "The very same," he replied, handing me a stack of files. I quickly scanned through them pausing over the file of a familiar person, Bruce Banner.  
I looked up to see the prominent smirk on Fury's face. "You asshole, you knew that if Bruce was going, then I would go," I snapped at him. "Why the hell do you want to bring him in on this?" I asked. "He the leading expert in Gamma radiation," Fury replied. "You know that's not the only reason," I stated glaring at him. "You're in then," Fury replied standing up. "You know I am," I snapped. "Be packed and ready in an hour, I'll be waiting in the car out front," he stated. "Fury I have an bag packed for situations such as these," I replied pulling a bag out from next to the couch. Fury nodded approvingly and stepped aside so that I could head out in front of him. "I need you to retrieve Banner," Fury said suddenly causing my hand to snap in his direction. "Where is he?" I asked. "Calcutta India," he replied. "Will I be going in alone?" I asked. "No you will be accompanied by Agent Romanov," Fury replied. "She isn't the best person to send in for Bruce, why don't you send in Clint?" I asked. "Barton has been compromised," Fury replied darkly. "Damn, we're in some serious shit," I stated. "Yes we are," he stated.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood in the shadows of the small hut that lay just outside Calcutta India, waiting for the girl Romanov had sent to lure Bruce to our location. I hadn't seen Bruce in six years, that last time I saw him I didn't have the abilities I know possess. I feared what he would think of me when he would eventually find out. I glanced over at Romanov who seemed tense, whether from me or from the impending meeting with Bruce, I wasn't sure, but then again it could be from both. Finally the girl ran through, Bruce following close, stopping just as the girl clambered out the back window, wad of cash still clenched in her small fist. Bruce sighed rubbed his face with his hand and spoke, "Should have got paid up front Banner," he mumbled to himself. "You know for a man whose supposed to be avoiding stress you sure picked a hell of a place to settle," Romanov said stepping out of her hiding place.  
Bruce looked up not at all surprised to see her there. "Avoiding stress isn't the secret," he replied. "Then what is it, yoga?" she asked. "You brought me to the edge of the city, smart. I assume the whole place is surrounded," he stated looking out the window, for something that was there but he most likely couldn't see. "It's just the three of us," she stated. "Three of us?" he asked confused. Sighing I stepped out of my hiding spot and into full view. "Nicolette?" he asked stunned. "Hey Bruce," I waved awkwardly. "What are you doing here?" he asked his eyes on me. "We're here on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D, Bruce" I said staring at my feet. "Y..you're an agent," he asked angrily. "Was," I interjected. "Then how are you here on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D?" he asked angrily. "I didn't want to be pulled in Bruce, but the world is at stake," I explained. "I try to stay away from catastrophes," he stated eyeing me accusingly. "I know that Bruce, and so do I," I replied. "Why would you have to?" he asked. "Because of this, it's been taken," I said tossing him a picture of the tesseract on my phone. "What does Fury want me to do? Swallow it?" he asked almost sarcastically. "Oh please Bruce, the tesseract emits a gamma signature that's too weak for us to trace, you're the best there is in gamma radiation. Believe me if there was anyone better that's where Agent Romanov over there would be," I said nodding in her direction. "Just her?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "The only reason they were able to drag me back is because they were bringing you into it," I stated.  
"What did that thing do to you?" he asked. "Bruce we need your help to find it," I stated. "Why would you want to get it back if it hurt you?" he asked crossing his arms across his chest. "Because the man who took it plans to use it to open a portal into another dimension to unleash an army that could take out the entire planet," I snapped. "First tell me what it did to you," he stated. "Fine you want to know what that fucking thing did to me!" I almost screamed.  
"Nicolette," Romanov warned. "Shut it Romanov," I spat, my eyes beginning to glow purple as the shadows and the darkness swirled around me. I let this go on for a minute before letting it go all of the residual dark energy flying off of me and back to where it had come from. "Oh, Nikki," Bruce said looking at me with those beautiful big brown eyes of his he moved towards me to hug me but I pushed him away. "Are you coming or not?" I asked. "Not if Fury wants me in a cage," Bruce said darkly. "No one's going to put you in a cage," Romanov said falling into to Bruce's little trap, that I could see coming "STOP LYING TO ME!" Bruce screamed slamming his fists down on a near by table. Romanov pulled out her gun pointing it out at Bruce. "I'm sorry that was mean, I just wanted to see what you would do. Why don't we do this the easy way where you don't use that and the other guy doesn't make a mess, okay Natasha," Bruce said his hands up in surrender. Romanov lowered her gun and spoke into the earpiece, "stand down, we're good here." "Just the three of us huh," he said sadly. We moved out of the hut and towards the jet which had landed about a mile away. The ride to the Helicarrier started off with Bruce trying to make conversation, but I was too pissed at him for making me use my powers to talk to him. The rest of the flight was filled with awkward silence, but I wasn't going to break and apparently nobody else on the jet was willing to either.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as we landed I went below, wanting to keep away from Bruce until I blew off some steam. So I went to the only place I could, the gym. I swung by my room first to change into a tank top, shorts and gym shoes. The gym was empty for once, much to my relief. I headed straight for the punching bags and began working out. My thoughts went back to what happened back at the hut, anger flowed through me and I hit the bag harder and harder, ignoring the pain in my knuckles. Finally I was finished, and I looked down at my knuckles which were bloody and hurt like hell.  
I went back to my room to clean up and put on some clean clothes. I took a quick shower and changed into a t-shirt, jeans and combat boots. I then cleaned up my fists and bandaged the up with gauze as best I could. I headed straight towards the control room, which is where I was pretty sure I would find Fury. I was correct, Bruce was there too, along with a tall buff blonde dude who looks like he walked straight ou of a 1940's movie  
They were just finishing up a conversation when Fury turned to address me, "Agent Rose, show Dr. Banner to his lab." "For the last fucking time I am not one of you little agent anymore. Not since the incident, which is your fault by the way," I snapped crossing my arms across my chest. For a second I thought I saw a look of guilt and regret flicker across his face. "Fine, come on Bruce," I said sighing. I grabbed Bruce's wrist and began pulling him in the direction of the lab, which I am pretty sure will be like his own personal nerdvana.  
We walked down the long uniform gray hallways in silence. We walked into the lab together and I was about to leave when Bruce grabbed my wrist, gripping it lightly. "Nikki, I'm sorry. I realize how I must have made you feel," he apologized looking at me with his big brown eyes, that had always been able to make me melt. "It's fine Bruce," I said turning to face him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What did you do to your hands?"he asked frowning, examining my hands. "It's nothing, I was working out and I pushed my self too hard," I said. "You're lying," he said catching me in my lie. He examined my face for a few seconds before he pulled me against his chest, and wrapped his arms around me. It was like I had come home again, and as much as I hated to admit it I was in love with the man. I rested my head against his chest before I pulled away. "I have to go," I said before pulling away and turning around, running away, his hurt expression imprinted in my memories. I couldn't let myself do that to him, he would get hurt in the end, they always do. On my way I bumped into Romanov. "Nicolette, we've located Loki and Fury wants you to come with us to retrieve him," Romanov said staring at me expectantly waiting for my answer. "Fine, let me suit up first," I said sighing, ignoring the smug look on Romanov's face.  
My uniform looked a lot like Romanov's except mine had a leather jacket, combat boots, finger-less gloves and goggles that sort of a steam punk feel to them. I pulled my long dark brown hair back into a bun and made my way to the air hanger, which is where I was supposed to meet up with Romanov. Much to my surprise Romanov wasn't alone, standing beside her was tall blonde dude I had seen in the control room.  
"Steve this is Nicolette Rose, Nicolette this is Steve Rogers aka Captain America," Romanov introducing us. "It's a pleasure to meet you Agent Rose," Steve said holding out his hand to shake mine. "As you know from the little spat I had with Fury, which you were present for by the way, I am no longer an agent," I replied glaring at him, my arms crossed across my chest. "Mam, I think you may have over reacted," Steve said gently. "Steve don't go there, it's an extremely touchy subject for her and her reaction was justified," Romanov told him, an almost dangerous edge to her tone. I gave her a grateful look, in which she responded with a nod and a look of understanding. For once I felt connected to the assassin, she knows of the pain I went through. She understood because she knows the pain of being turned into a monster. Though in different ways, we are still much the same. In a single moment of understanding I had gained in her a friend, which is something I have been in need of since they day Bruce left me.


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes flashed open and I gasped for air, tears stinging my eyes. My nightmares had occurring more and more frequently. Each time they grew worse and worse. This time I had killed Bruce, Romanov, Clint, Tony and Selvig. I had been covered with their blood, Loki had been there as well, laughing and mocking me. Pointing out what I had done and going into full detail. It had made me sick, the dream ended as always withe the dark mass taking my form, and then I stood on a hill of dead bodies. But instead of complete strangers each naked, emaciated broken body, they were all people I loved and/or cared about. What was new is that when I screamed agony and burst into dark purple flames.  
That was when I had woken up, I turned off my music and left my room to think. I didn't realize where I was going until I smacked my hip into a lab table. "Shit, that's going to bruise," I cursed making Bruce almost topple out of his chair. "Nikki what are you doing here?" He asked. "I couldn't sleep," I replied, rubbing my tired eyes. "Nightmares?" He asked. "Yeah" I replied. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked politely. "Not really," was my reply not really wanting to get into the gory details of my dream. "Well if you do need to talk about it. I'm here for you," he told me reassuringly. "I know that, Bruce," I replied quietly. "But you don't want to talk about it, you want the comforts of physical touch," he replied, gently stroking my chin. I quickly pulled away, and sat myself down in another chair. "Why do you keep pulling away from me?" he asked quietly. "Because the last time we were together you left me," I replied staring down at my feet. "I didn't mean to hurt you," Bruce said. "But you did," I told him, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to come.  
"I was trying to keep you safe," he replied. "Well you did a damn good job didn't you," I snapped the tears now pouring down my face. I heard him getting up and the next thing I knew he was wiping away my tears. "But that's not what's bothering you is it?" he asked. "How'd you know? I asked. "Because I know you," he replied simply. "Bruce, I'm suffering from depression," I told him. "Oh God, Nikki," he said picking me up, sitting down in the chair and placing me on his lap, wrapping his arms around me. "When did it start?" he asked. "The day I got my powers," I mumbled into his chest. "Damn Fury," Bruce growled. "You're not going to hulk on me are you?" I asked. "I would never hulk out on you," he replied lifting my chin gently with his hand, our lips connecting and for the first time in six years we kissed.


	5. Chapter 5

I left the lab after Stark kicked me out. I almost punched him, but Bruce stopped me reminding me that they needed to find the tesseract. But that didn't stop me from giving Stark the finger on the way out, he responded by sticking his tongue out at me. I headed for my room hoping to get the sleep I needed and for once I slept a dreamless sleep. I was awoken by the sound of an explosion that shook the Helicarrier knocking me out of my bed and onto the floor. Groaning I picked myself up and hurried out into the hall trying to figure out what was going on. But then I heard a sound that made me stop and freeze where I was, it was the sound of the Hulk's roar. "Shit," I cursed before running into my room to suit up. Once I was suited up, I ran in the direction from which his roar had come from. I ran smack hard into Romanov, we both crashed to the ground. She curled up in a shaking. "Romanov, where is Bruce?" I asked crawling towards her. She pointed a shaky hand behind me. I turned and found myself staring at a gaping hole, I could hear the Hulk's angry roar coming from it. I jumped to my feet and ran through the hole, I run as fast as I can my legs pumping. I skidded to halt as I watched in horror as the Hulk launched himself out the window at a jet. "NOOO!" I screamed as I watched him tear apart the jet and then fall. I sprinted towards the broken window launching myself out of it and diving after him. I spun around faster and faster moving a torpedo towards the earth. I felt the cool touch of my shadows wrapping around me and forcing me to move so that my feet are facing downward. The shadows inflate forming around me like a protective bubble, my fall slowing until it was almost like I was floating downward. I landed just feet from a warehouse in which the Hulk had crash landed into. I raced into the warehouse, to find Bruce lying naked in the rubble. I picked my way through the rubble towards him. I knelt gently beside him pulling his head into my lap and gently stroked his hair, waiting him to regain consciousness. I watched him stir, lifting his hands to rub his eyes. He sat up and looked around, he looked surprised to see me. "Nikki?" he asked looking around confused. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Well I very well couldn't let you plummet to the earth alone, now could I?" I asked trying my best not to smile. "YOU WHAT?" he asked almost screamed. "Do you know how dangerous that is?" he asked. "I would be an idiot if I didn't," I replied crossing my arms across my chest my mouth forming a straight line as I watched him angrily. "THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO IT?" he roared his skin beginning to turn green. I wrapped my arms around his neck, planting my lips on his before I whispered his ear, "because I couldn't let you be alone." We slowly lowered ourselves to the ground, sobs racked through his body and I pulled his head into my lap, gently stroking his hair. "I'm a monster," he said through his sobs. "You are not a monster," I said fiercely. "I could have killed everybody," he sobbed once more. "It isn't your fault," I told him. "You two aliens?" we heard a raspy voice ask. We looked up to see an elderly gentlemen in a security guards uniform standing at the top of a pile of rubble. "Nope, we're human," I answered. "Well then you two have problems," the man said throwing Bruce a pair of pants, who had just sat up. Bruce looked down, his face turning beet red, having just realized that he was completely nude. He quickly put the pants on, his face still beet red from embarrassment.  
"Do you have any form of transportation?" I asked. "Well, I have an old scooter," he replied, most likely referring to a motorized scooter. "That'll do," I told him nodding. "You might not get it back," Bruce added. "That's fine, I'm too old for it anyways," he said waving it off. "Thanks," I replied grinning.  
We left the warehouse on the scooter stopping off at a small retail store, to buy Bruce clothes, before we left heading for New York City, which is apparently where Loki was going to begin his plans. I sat behind Bruce on the scooter, my arms wrapped around him, my cheek lying against his back. I listened to the hum of the motor, watching the trees fly by. We wouldn't hit New York for another hour or two, and I couldn't fall asleep lest I fall out, which would not be very pleasant. All I could do was listen to the sound of the motor, the sound of his breathing, and the sound of the forest around us, or watch everything fly by.


	6. Chapter 6

We arrived in New York to find the battle already in motion. There were alien hordes everywhere, on the ground, in the building, climbing the buildings and even in the sky. There was a mass panic as people ran for cover. We parked about five feet from the others who had turned around to face us. As soon as we got off the scooter they started to move towards us, Stark wasn't there which probably meant he was in the sky. "So...this all seems horrible," Bruce said moving towards them. "I've seen worse," Romanov replied eyeing him. "Sorry," Bruce apologized.  
Romanov smiled a small smile, "No, we could use a little worse." "Stark we got him," Steve said. He paused for a moment, probably listening to Stark's response. "Just like you said," he continued. All of a sudden we heard a crash behind us followed by an animal like shriek. Tony was leading a huge alien monster straight towards us. "I don't see how that's a party," Romanov said out of no where. Seeing the confused look on my face, Clint who I had just noticed was there tossed me an earpiece. I caught it placing it in my ear before turning to face him, "It's good to have you back." "It's good to be back," he replied. I quickly spun around as the creatures shriek grew louder. Bruce kissed my cheek before walking towards the creature. "Dr. Banner, now might be a really good time for you to get angry," Steve told Bruce. Bruce looked over his shoulder, "That's my secret Cap'n, I'm always angry," he said before turning into the Hulk and slamming a fist into the creature right before it hit him. The rest of it's body swung over, looking as if it was going to hit us. Stark nuked the thing before it did. I would have to thank him later.  
The aliens screamed at us and the Hulk roared back. Stark landed behind us, and we moved into our positions. "Guys," Romanov said bringing our attention to the portal which was filled with incoming alien creatures. "Call it Captain," Stark told Steve. "Alright listen up. Until we can close that portal up our priority is to contain it. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything, call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter, anything gets more then three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash," Steve ordered. "Give me a lift?" Clint asked Stark. "Right, better clench up Legalos," Stark said before grabbing Clint by the collar and lifting him to his position.  
"Thor, you got to try and bottle neck that portal, slow them down. You got the lightning, light the bastards up," Steve ordered Thor. Thor started swinging his hammer and flew off to his position. Steve turned to face me and Romanov. "We stay on the ground, we keep the fighting here and Hulk," he said. The Hulk turned to face him waiting for his order. Steve pointed a finger at Hulk and said one word that made the Hulk's day, "Smash." The Hulk grinned and launched himself into the air.  
I turned to face Steve grinning, "See you Captain," I said grinning. "Where are you going?" he asked confused. "You only put me on the ground cause I can't fly right?" I asked. "Well yeah," he admitted. "Well Steve I can," I said grinning large dark shadows came racing towards me and up my back. They formed giant wings of shadows, emanating a dark purplish glow. I launched myself off the ground my eyes glowing and shadows dancing off my now dark purple skin. I laughed attacked the alien horde, slicing through them with a scythe made of darkness. "Didn't know you were such a bad ass," I heard Stark say in my ear piece. "Damn right," I replied. For the first time ever I felt in control of myself and my abilities.


	7. Chapter 7

I had stood frozen as I watched Stark plummet to the earth and the Hulk save him. I ran towards them, my heart in my throat as we waited, but Stark wasn't moving, I couldn't speak. The Hulk screamed in Stark's face and he sputtered awake. "What the hell! What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me," he gasped. I let out a high pitched giggle, Stark stared at me, as did everyone else, even the Hulk cocked his head and stared at me. "Stark you scared the hell out of me," I finally said. "I didn't know you cared, hey big guy you better watch your girl or I might just snag her," Stark said smirking. "Asshole," I muttered. The Hulk growled at Stark and pulled me against his side, gently. Tony raised his hands, "fine, I was just kidding big guy, I got Pepper, remember." The Hulk nodded, grunting in response. "Stark," Steve said gaining Tony's attention. "We won," Steve told him.  
"Alright, hey. Alright, good job guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow, let's just take a day. How about schwarma? There's a place down town. I don't know what it is but I want to try it," Tony said coughing. "We're not finished," Steve reminded him. "Then schwarma," Tony asked hopefully.  
We reached the area where Loki lay passed out, getting into position to look more intimidating. Loki began to move and started dragging himself upward before looking up at us. "If it's all the same to you, I'd like that drink now," Loki said more so to Tony than anyone else. Tony just smirked and shook his head.  
We did go out and eat schwarma, but after we dropped Loki off at S.H.I.E.L.D for safe keeping. We sat around the table eating quietly, too tired to talk. Everyone of us at some point had nodded of for a couple seconds before jerking awake. When we were done, we all went back to Stark tower, to sleep in the part of the building that wasn't destroyed.  
The next day we met and watched Thor take both Loki and the tesseract back to Asgard, out of the reach of humans, which is where it belonged. We basically broke off after that. Steve left on his motorcycle, and Romanov and Clint left in a S.H.I.E.L.D owned car. I left with Bruce and Tony in his sports car. We spent the night at Stark Tower before getting two one way tickets back to Calcutta.


	8. Chapter 8

A year later...  
I don't know what happened between me and Bruce. Everything was going great, but that all changed the day we had a big fight. I had wanted to go back to New York, Bruce didn't want to go. I don't think either of us realized just how worked up he was getting. And then it happened he exploded and I got hurt, which really upset both Bruce and the Hulk. So he ran, and I hadn't seen him since. I stayed in Calcutta hoping he would return, but he never did. So after a month of waiting I left Calcutta and headed not to New York, but to S.H.I.E.L.D. During the whole mess with Loki, I felt like I doing something worthwhile. So what else could I do. I was going back to New York without Bruce, Tony would kill me. Training took a couple of months, I was working for S.H.I.E.D as a field agent instead of a science nerd, those days were far behind me.  
I didn't see Romanov and Barton, apparently they had found residence elsewhere. So I was stuck working with people I barely knew, which wasn't so bad, I needed fresh start. I hadn't been there long when Fury sent me on my first field mission. I was to go to France, where there some suspected H.Y.D.R.A activity. Apparently it was too dangerous for anyone else, and I was the only one who had any hope of completing the mission. I knew there was a chance of not coming back, but it was imperative that it was handled as soon as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

My eyes flashed open and I gasped for air. I looked around and found myself still changed to the wall of a white walled room. The place smelled like a hospital and it even looked like it. I don't know how long I had been here. The mission had gone terribly wrong and I had ended up as H.Y.D.R.A's captive. I was physically exhausted, I thinner then I had been when I first got here. I was wearing a hospital gown and my feet were covered in blood. They had smashed my toes when I tried to escape, which is why I was chained to the wall, forced to stand on my broken feet, but I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of them hearing me cry out in pain.  
I couldn't use my powers because I was too weak, if I was stronger I might have been able to fight back. The door opened and I flinched knowing more torture was coming. And older man with a buzz cut and a Hitler mustache entered the room, he was dressed like a doctor. He stared at me with his cold unfeeling pale blue eyes, his mouth set in a permanent frown. He lifted my chin to examine my face with his scarred and calloused hands. He smelled like blood, piss and shit. His wrinkled face not soft but cold. He smiled at me showing rows of yellow coffee stained teeth. "Well my dear, it's time for your daily treatment," he said laughing. He was American, he had no trace of any other accent to suggest otherwise.  
His laugh made my blood turn cold. He pulled out a syringe with a long needle, it was filled with a purple liquid. He pressed it to the vein in my arm and pressed the plunger down. A scream escaped my lips as the liquid instantly took into affect ravaging my body with intense pain, the likes of which I had never felt before. The screaming only intensifying as I put more pressure on my feet. I writhed in the chains, hot tears pouring down my cheeks. "Interesting," he said writing something down on a clipboard. I clenched my fists, digging my nails into my palms. When the pain subsided I was exhausted and felt like I was going to pass out. I was barely aware of what was going on around me. So I didn't notice when he unchained me from the wall and carried me to my bed, chaining me this time to the bed by my wrists and ankles.  
When I became aware again the man was standing over me unbuckling his belt and coming towards me pulling off his pants. He then forced himself on me. "Stop!" I screamed tears once again pouring down my face. "Get off of me!" I screamed wanting it all to stop.


	10. Chapter 10

When I opened my eyes the man was gone, and couldn't stop crying at the thought of him. The door opened and a woman came in this time. Her graying brown hair pulled back into a tight bun, not a hair out of place. Her cold blue eyes reminded me of the man's, relatives maybe. Her face was thin, wrinkles and severe. Her lips pursed and her her fingers thin and spider like. She had bony shoulders making her appeared slightly hunched. She wore heels and a dressed like a doctor, not a single wrinkle in her uniform. She was a neat freak, I could tell, probably OCD.  
She examined before pulling out a syringe similar to the last except this one had green liquid in it. She pressed the tip to my neck before pressing plunger. I waited for the pain, but instead I felt numb. It was then that I realized that I couldn't move, I couldn't even blink, all I could do was stare. I was paralyzed. She then continued to pull out a knife and cut my hair until it was just small spurts of hair coming out of my skull. She took my hair and put it in a baggie. Then she called for someone to come in. The man who had raped entered the room, grinning at the terror in my unblinking eyes. The man pulled out a syringe with purple liquid in it and plunged it into my neck and I was filled with pain. But I couldn't move or thrash around. I was paralyzed in my pain. I felt like screaming, but I couldn't. I was in my own personal hell, trapped in my own body experiencing excruciating agony. And then I could move and then I screamed, I screamed until I couldn't scream anymore. They stood there laughing at me. I realized then, that I was doomed. If I was S.H.I.E.L.D's best chance at infiltrating H.Y.D.R.A then I was doomed to be stuck here for the rest of my life, which seemed to shorten with every passing day.


	11. Chapter 11

I stepped into Tony's living room and saw Natasha screaming at Fury. "What the hell is wrong with you! It was her first mission and you decided to send her into a death trap!" she screamed her face seething with anger. "She was the only one strong enough to go," Fury replied steadily. "You could have sent me or Clint!" she replied glaring at him. "We couldn't get a hold of you at the time, if you remember," Fury snapped. "So this is our fault?" she asked infuriated. "If we could have gotten a hold of you, I wouldn't have had to send her," Fury replied. "Don't you dare put this on me, Fury. This was all your decision and now Nicolette could be dead," she said her voicing dripping with poison. Anger filled me, he had sent Nikki on a death mission. "What the fuck did you do Fury!" I said my voice deadly. "Dr. Banner, I wasn't aware that you were here," Fury said looking genuinely surprised. "Well you're screwed now Fury," Natasha replied smirking. "That's why I came to you to get her out of there," Fury said turning back to Natasha. "The Avengers will get her back," Natasha told him smiling. "That's not what I asked," Fury snapped. "I know my limits, Fury. And this...this is going to take the Avengers to get her out of that hell hole," Natasha told him pacing back and forth, looking almost like a caged animal. Her glares toward Fury like daggers, looking as angry as I felt. "Fine," Fury said realizing that his words were useless. "Bring her back," he said before stepping into the elevator. "But be careful, you have no idea what these people can do," he said as the elevator doors closed. "Bruce get the others," she said before storming into her room. I hadn't realized until that moment how close she and Nicolette had gotten.


	12. Chapter 12

I was writhing in pain from the injection Dr. Peters, when I heard a commotion going on outside of my room. I heard sirens going off, people running, people screaming, gun fire, explosions and roaring of some kind. It was all muted in my ears and the pain was to excruciating to make me take any notice of what was going on. Dr. Peters ran in, out of breath he quickly pulled out a larger syringe filled with the purple liquid I now associated with agony. He injected it this time into my spine and then he ran out of the room. If I thought I knew pain before, I was wrong because this was the worst pain I had ever felt, it felt like my body was being torn apart, like I was being ravaged by a fire and like a thousand knifes digging into my skin all at the same time.  
My screams increased a hundred fold, my body jerking around as if I was having a seizures and maybe I was because foam started coming out of my mouth. My eye lolling back in my head my teeth clenching together yet my scream didn't lessen in sound, instead it seemed to increase. The next thing I heard was someone run into the room and gasp. "Oh, God Nicolette," I heard a voice say. A voice so familiar as if from a distant memory. I felt lean arms wrap around me, carefully putting me over her shoulder. She ran out of the room that had served as my prison for so long, and ran through the long hallways. She passed me into the warm strong arms of another being. He ran with me, his hand on the back of my head. From there I was passed into cold metal arms, whose owner flew out of the building landing in front of a black jet. Not long after we were joined by others. But by this time the purple liquid had caused me to go blind, so I could not see the faces of my heroes, though their voices sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on how. I kept thrashing around nothing they could do could stop it.  
After a period of time we landed and I was carried into a building sat down on what appeared to be hardwood flooring. The pain wouldn't stop, but my screaming had, my throat raw. I rocked back and forth, hoping that the pain would subside, and eventually it did. My eyesight slowly returned and I found six pairs of eyes trained on me. I examined each face, recognition finally coming forth and I knew who they were, Natasha, Tony, Steve, Clint, Thor and Bruce. My eyes stayed on Bruce's face, eyeing it hungrily. This couldn't be real, I must have passed out and as soon as I woke up this would all be gone. As soon as I woke up I would be back in that little room. The tears started pouring down my face, and I couldn't stop them from coming. I scooted away from them, so that my back was against the room. They weren't real, they couldn't be real. It was just my brain taunting me with people I would never see again. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my thin, bony arms around them, whimpering. "Nikki," Bruce said crouching beside me touching my cheek gently with his hands, but I smacked it away. "Don't touch me," I said. "What?" he asked confused. "You're not real," I sobbed my bodies shaking with every sob. He placed his hands, gently on my cheeks, "Nikki, this is not a dream, this is real...I'm real," he said his voice cracking. "Prove it," I replied. He pressed his lips against mine pulling me in. I felt myself relax and I place my hands on his shoulders, my tongue probing the inside of his mouth. I leaned my body into his and he snaked his arms around my waist. We pulled away and I laid my head against his chest, listening to his heart beat, a steady calming rhythm. "I'm sorry I left you," he mumbled in my ear. "Don't be, it was my fault I pushed you to heart," I mumbled into his shirt now stained from my tears. I felt so frail, and I was both physically, emotionally and mentally exhausted.  
(Bruce's POV)  
She felt so fragile in my arms, as if I could easily snap her in two. I felt her go limp in my arms and I looked at her worried, and smiled when I heard her begin to snore softly. I picked her up and carried her bridal style to my bedroom, lying her down on my bed. I placed a blanket on top of her and examined her. She looked almost emaciated, her cheeks hollow and her arms so thin I could grip the thickest part with one hand. She was covered from head to toe in bruises. Her hair was short and cut unevenly like someone had took a knife and cut it, her hair stuck up here and there in awkward places. Her eyes were sunken in and her ribs jutted out painfully. She was pale and and had a long jagged scar on her forearm. Her feet pointed inwardly, looking as if they had been broken and had healed poorly. I doubt she'll ever be able to walk right again. I couldn't believe that this once strong being was reduced to almost nothing. She mumbled something unintelligible in her sleep and a small smile formed on her face, warming my heart. Even like this she was beautiful, but then again she looked beautiful to me no matter what. I couldn't bare to leave her, having been separated from her for so long had nearly broken me, but not as much as it had broken her. I smiled knowing that her tormentors were either dead or in S.H.I.E.L.D's custody.


	13. Chapter 13

I was writhing in pain from the injection Dr. Peters, when I heard a commotion going on outside of my room. I heard sirens going off, people running, people screaming, gun fire, explosions and roaring of some kind. It was all muted in my ears and the pain was to excruciating to make me take any notice of what was going on. Dr. Peters ran in, out of breath he quickly pulled out a larger syringe filled with the purple liquid I now associated with agony. He injected it this time into my spine and then he ran out of the room. If I thought I knew pain before, I was wrong because this was the worst pain I had ever felt, it felt like my body was being torn apart, like I was being ravaged by a fire and like a thousand knifes digging into my skin all at the same time.  
My screams increased a hundred fold, my body jerking around as if I was having a seizures and maybe I was because foam started coming out of my mouth. My eye lolling back in my head my teeth clenching together yet my scream didn't lessen in sound, instead it seemed to increase. The next thing I heard was someone run into the room and gasp. "Oh, God Nicolette," I heard a voice say. A voice so familiar as if from a distant memory. I felt lean arms wrap around me, carefully putting me over her shoulder. She ran out of the room that had served as my prison for so long, and ran through the long hallways. She passed me into the warm strong arms of another being. He ran with me, his hand on the back of my head. From there I was passed into cold metal arms, whose owner flew out of the building landing in front of a black jet. Not long after we were joined by others. But by this time the purple liquid had caused me to go blind, so I could not see the faces of my heroes, though their voices sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on how. I kept thrashing around nothing they could do could stop it.  
After a period of time we landed and I was carried into a building sat down on what appeared to be hardwood flooring. The pain wouldn't stop, but my screaming had, my throat raw. I rocked back and forth, hoping that the pain would subside, and eventually it did. My eyesight slowly returned and I found six pairs of eyes trained on me. I examined each face, recognition finally coming forth and I knew who they were, Natasha, Tony, Steve, Clint, Thor and Bruce. My eyes stayed on Bruce's face, eyeing it hungrily. This couldn't be real, I must have passed out and as soon as I woke up this would all be gone. As soon as I woke up I would be back in that little room. The tears started pouring down my face, and I couldn't stop them from coming. I scooted away from them, so that my back was against the room. They weren't real, they couldn't be real. It was just my brain taunting me with people I would never see again. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my thin, bony arms around them, whimpering. "Nikki," Bruce said crouching beside me touching my cheek gently with his hands, but I smacked it away. "Don't touch me," I said. "What?" he asked confused. "You're not real," I sobbed my bodies shaking with every sob. He placed his hands, gently on my cheeks, "Nikki, this is not a dream, this is real...I'm real," he said his voice cracking. "Prove it," I replied. He pressed his lips against mine pulling me in. I felt myself relax and I place my hands on his shoulders, my tongue probing the inside of his mouth. I leaned my body into his and he snaked his arms around my waist. We pulled away and I laid my head against his chest, listening to his heart beat, a steady calming rhythm. "I'm sorry I left you," he mumbled in my ear. "Don't be, it was my fault I pushed you to heart," I mumbled into his shirt now stained from my tears. I felt so frail, and I was both physically, emotionally and mentally exhausted.  
(Bruce's POV)  
She felt so fragile in my arms, as if I could easily snap her in two. I felt her go limp in my arms and I looked at her worried, and smiled when I heard her begin to snore softly. I picked her up and carried her bridal style to my bedroom, lying her down on my bed. I placed a blanket on top of her and examined her. She looked almost emaciated, her cheeks hollow and her arms so thin I could grip the thickest part with one hand. She was covered from head to toe in bruises. Her hair was short and cut unevenly like someone had took a knife and cut it, her hair stuck up here and there in awkward places. Her eyes were sunken in and her ribs jutted out painfully. She was pale and and had a long jagged scar on her forearm. Her feet pointed inwardly, looking as if they had been broken and had healed poorly. I doubt she'll ever be able to walk right again. I couldn't believe that this once strong being was reduced to almost nothing. She mumbled something unintelligible in her sleep and a small smile formed on her face, warming my heart. Even like this she was beautiful, but then again she looked beautiful to me no matter what. I couldn't bare to leave her, having been separated from her for so long had nearly broken me, but not as much as it had broken her. I smiled knowing that her tormentors were either dead or in S.H.I.E.L.D's custody.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up to find myself in a warm bed a blanket covering my thin body. At first I didn't know where I was but then I sat up and saw Bruce, memories started flooding back to me. I felt so small, compared to him now, more so than I used. I shook my head and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "Bruce," I said and he jerked awake, having nodded off while I was sleeping. "Nikki," he said smiling. He got up and sat next to me. He pulled me onto his lap and I laid my head against his chest taking in his scent, which smelled like tea leaves, ink, and the pages of a new book. It was scent that I now associated with safety. We sat there for a couple minutes, him cradling me against his chest, and me listening to his steady heart beat and the sound of his breathing. It had a calming affect on me, and the anxiety that had been bubbling in my chest dissipated, replacing itself with a warm feeling in my chest. "Bruce," I said. "Hmm," he replied his lips pressed against the top of my skull. "I need a bath," I said blushing beat red. He blushed in response and nodded, sliding me off his lap and onto the bed, before leaving to turn the bath on.  
A couple minutes he picked me up and brought me to the bathroom, setting me on the edge of the tub, blushing when I started taking off all my clothes. I slide into the water and started washing up. Afterwards I quickly changed ( tom_girl/set?…) before having Bruce help me out of the bathroom. He carried me bridal style into the living room, my head against his chest. He set me down on the couch and he left to go work in the lab.I heard the elevator ding open and I heard the familiar clunk of boots on the floor. "Hello Fury," I said folding my arms across my chest. "I'm glad to see you okay, Agent Rose," Fury said from behind me. "I don't think I can ever be an agent again Fury," I told him. "I didn't say you could quit or retire," Fury said impatiently. "Fury if you haven't noticed by now I'm kind of a cripple," I said gesturing towards my feet which I had propped up on a pillow on top of the coffee table. "I apologize, I wasn't informed of the extent of your injuries," he said moving around the couch and sat down in a chair adjacent from me. "Obviously," I replied rolling my eyes. Fury examined me from head to toe, looking as if he had seen a ghost. "I really didn't know," he murmured. "Again stating the obvious," I replied. "Now what is it you want exactly?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "I came to talk to Dr. Banner," he replied cracking his knuckles. "That wouldn't be such a good idea," I warned him. "And why not?" he asked sharply. "Because he's really pissed off at you," I replied "Understandable," Fury said nodding. "But since I doubt that'll you'll listen to me and I really want to see the Hulk beat the crap out of you he's on the fourth floor, lab seven, sector one," I instructed him. Fury eyed my angrily before heading towards the elevator. "Have fun," I called after him smirking.  
Apparently Bruce didn't destroy Fury because there was no explosion of roaring and Fury came back up to wish me luck and to say good bye. I don't know when I fell asleep, all I knew was that one moment I was watching Finding Nemo and the next I was in my bed, a puddle of drool on my pillow. I felt warm arms around me and realized Bruce was lying next to me, his arms had snaked around me. I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes drifting off to sleep once more.  
I found myself back in the white room, held down by many arms, with claw like hands. They clawed at me, digging their nails into my skin. The room darkened, and the hands disappeared and I found that I couldn't move. I heard Bruce screaming in agony, screaming my name. "Bruce!" I screamed trying to move towards his voice, but it was like my feet were glued to where I stood. I felt something hot and sticky trickling on to me. Suddenly I could see and I looked up and screamed in horror. Bruce was hanging above me and he was gutted like a fish. I realized then that I was covered in his blood. "Oh, God," I cried falling to my knees. Then I heard a faint whisper in my ear, "You can't control your abilities forever, someday they will control you." A mad laughter followed and I felt my skin burning like fire, black shadows rushing at me and turning my skin black. I screamed in agony as I felt a cold feeling in my soul.  
My eyes shot up and a piercing scream burst from my lips. I started thrashing around, strong arms hold me tight, like an iron vice.


	15. Chapter 15

"It's okay, it was just a nightmare," I heard Bruce whisper into my ear and I calm down. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. I shook my head, and rolled over so that I was facing him, I buried my face into his chest, letting my tears stain his shirts. He rubbed my back gently with his hand. We laid there for a couple hours. The sound of his heart calming me down slowly but surely. "Bruce," I said to him. "Yes," he asked. "Do you think I'll ever be able to walk again?" I asked. "I don't know," he admitted, I felt my heart sink. The sobs slowly wrack my body again. Bruce pressed his lips to the top of my head and held me tighter to his chest. The words from my nightmare echoed through my head, "You can't control your abilities forever, someday they will control you."

Natasha sat next to me on the couch as we watched a Cinderella. "So how are you?" she asked. "I'm fine," I replied. "Nicolette, don't lie to me,"she said sharply. "Is it what happened to you back at the facility?" she asked. I nodded and she turned her body to face me. "I wasn't just tortured there Nat, I was raped by Dr. Peters," I told her shame filling every fiber in my body. Natasha wrapped her arms around me and pulled me against her side. "Oh God, Nicolette," she murmured. "He raped you?" I heard an angry voice say behind us. I whipped around to see Bruce standing just outside the elevator. "I'm going to kill him," Bruce said seething. "He's still alive," I said my face paling in horror. "He's locked up in one of S.H.I.E.L.D's facilities, but yeah he's alive," Natasha informed me. "Oh God, he's alive," I said the realization hitting me like a bomb. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, rocking back and forth, whimpering. Bruce was moved swiftly towards me picking me up and cradled me against his chest. "It's going to be okay," he said stroking my hair. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked pulling me away so that he could look at my face. "Because it's not the kind of thing you would tell a man," Natasha said for me, I nodded in agreement. "Nikki, I needed to know this," he replied. "Honestly I want to put it all behind me," I told him, he nodded in response. "I love you Nikki," he whispered into my ear. "I love you too," I whispered back. "By the way Tony wants to throw you a birthday party," Bruce said grinning. "You ass, you told him tomorrows my birthday," I said glaring at him. "You know Bruce, he like to celebrate those kind of things, and he didn't have to be the one who did it, which is even better," Natasha said grinning. "You bitch you helped him didn't you?" I cried out. "Of course," she replied playfully punching my shoulder. "But I don't want to celebrate my birthday," I whined. "Well too bad," Bruce replied. "I hate you both," I muttered. "No you don't you love us," Natasha said grinning. "Yeah, I know," I replied smiling a small smile.


End file.
